


". . . and that's why we were running"

by AliceWeininger, Ceriphrix



Series: ~Holiday Specials~ [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Death Note - Freeform, Dr. Stone - Freeform, Gen, I wrote this with my friend, Jojo's bizarre adventure - Freeform, Mentioned Dio Brando, Mentioned Guido Mista, Mentioned Kakyoin Noriaki, Mentioned Leone Abbacchio, Mentioned Narancia Ghirga, Minor Violence, My Hero Academia - Freeform, No I dont, SOS, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This is a crack fic, We were bored, at All Might's house, banana fish - Freeform, bungou stray dogs - Freeform, cross over episode, do not take this seriously, i feel bad for All Might, i think victor gets drunk at some point, its a christmas party, mention of spiked eggnog, mentions of hot boxing, more than likely ooc, plus the entirety of class 1A, this is so loaded dear god, what is tagging : ), yes your favs were here too, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceWeininger/pseuds/AliceWeininger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceriphrix/pseuds/Ceriphrix
Summary: All Might hosts a Christmas party for all the local anime characters. It goes south immediately.Why are they all local? Don't ask me~
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Dazai Osamu & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: ~Holiday Specials~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053863
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	". . . and that's why we were running"

**Author's Note:**

> For context, I pitched the idea as a joke and we just ran with it. We set a vague premise and then in 3 minute increments (until the end) we switched without reading the other person's work. It was a disaster. Please enjoy our crack fic we spent 4 hours on this :'')  
> Also follow me on twitter @MShimm3
> 
> \- Alice

It was a cold December night. Senku Ishigami and Gen Asagiri were walking down the street to the local anime character Christmas party hosted by the one and only All Might from My Hero Academia. They could see their breath in the air as they walked down the quiet street in silence. Senku could only think about what kind of wacky hijinks would ensue on this night . . .

  
  


Hawks entered the building where he was invited to the Christmas party, he didn't exactly want to be there but it was good for his publicity. All Might’s house was greatly decorated with, well . . . Christmas decorations of course. He could see all of the 1A class at the party. They were to cater and also deemed as the side hosts to All Might. 

He walked over to the punch bowl and noticed an odd fellow, hunched over in a chair basically sitting on his feet, who wore a simple white shirt and messy black hair. 

  
  
  


As Senku and Gen neared the address on their invites, they could hear very loud music that was bass boosted. When they came to the door, the one and only All Might instantly opened it for them. 

“You are here!” he exclaimed with his loud voice. “Come in!” 

Senku and Gen just barely missed the mistletoe hanging above the entry. As they laid their eyes upon the scene before them, they instantly regretted coming. There were kids running around, screams of joy and terror could be heard and the music was insanely loud. A sad looking man could be seen hunched over at the refreshments table as well as someone with wings. 

  
  


As Hawks reached to get some punch and pour it into his red cup, he glanced over to see if he knew any of the people who were entering. There was a younger guy with white hair that changed to green at the top and a guy that looked like Todoroki if he was an Oreo. Behind them were another two guys, one was Japanese and had black hair. The other had blonde and looked American, they seemed happier than the pair in front of them. 

  
  


As the blonde and raven haired couple passed them, Senku and Gen realized they simply did not fit in here. At all. Another blonde boy with a black lighting bolt in his hair came over to them. He was wearing a cat maid outfit and offered them a drink- to which they declined. 

Hawks looked back at the punch bowl and quickly poured some then sat down across from the guy with the messy hair.   
  
“So, what do you think of this Christmas party so far?” Hawks asked, swirling the punch around, watching it make a spiral.  
  


“I think it’s rather loud. I’d rather be somewhere else currently,” the guy replied. He seemed to be confused about the wings on Hawks’ back.  
  
“First time seeing a mutation quirk, huh?” He gave a quick nod towards the direction of his wings. In reply he got a nod.  
  


Senku and Gen did NOT want to know what kind of conversation they had walked in on when they approached the refreshments table. On the opposite end of the table there were three incredibly buff men eating donuts together and talking about. . . a gay vampire? One of them had an unrealistic waist and red hair. There was a tall man with lavender hair and a shorter one with black. 

“This was a mistake.” Senku mumbled under his breath as he filled his plate with food. Gen nodded in agreement as they walked away. 

“So why are you-” Hawks suddenly got interrupted by loud shouting across the table. He looked over to see a very short redhead holding a brown haired man by the collar.  
  
“If you’re so smart how about you tell me why we were assigned here together!” He shouted. 

  
“Well if you wouldn’t shout so loud and draw attention like the angry redhead you are, Chuuya, I'd tell you.” The other replied in a casual manner with his hands out to his sides.

Chuuya took a quick swipe of a punch at his ‘friend’ who ducked out of the way immediately, jumped onto the table, and laughed, saying something like ‘that’ll never work, we’ve been through this.’

  
  


Meanwhile . . . .

  
  


Ash had gone to the bathroom and left Eiji alone. As he came out of the bathroom a black haired boy passed him. He reached out and lightly touched his shoulder, but when the boy turned around it was not, in fact, his beloved Eiji but another Japanese boy with a similar build and glasses. 

“Hi..?” he questioned, definitely confused by the action.

“Uh. . . . sorry, wrong person-” Ash was interrupted by a very drunk grey haired man who had thrown himself between the two.

“What are you doing touching my fiance?-” he asked, slurring his words. 

  
  
  


Hawks quickly used his quirk to pin Chuuya up on the wall and get the guy off the table.

While the redhead shouted “Dazai get your ass over here, and Mr. Wings-you’re next!”, Dazai looked over at the other commotion.

“Looks like the eggnogg I spiked has been drunk.” He smirked. Then, Chuuya used his ability to get to the ground, rather violently breaking All Might’s floors. He sped towards Dazai, who simply dodged, heading straight towards some random people, who Hawks pushed out of the way using his feathers. 

“Hey, we’re at a party, not a brawling ring!” he rebuked, “Go outside with that if you’re going to break stuff, you could hurt someone.”  
  


“Oh piss off! I’ll do what I want.”, Chuuya practically growled.  
  
“I’ll say it again,” Hawks started, “This is a Christmas party, go somewhere else if you’ve got the itch to brawl.”  
  


Dazai put his hand on Chuuya’s shoulder, cancelling out his ability. “I apologize for my partner, hopefully you can forgive him.”

“As long as you stop I won’t have to escort you two out,” Hawks turned around and sat back down at the now messy refreshments table. Dazai mockingly grinned at the still angry Chuuya.

  
  
  


Ash was very confused as the drunk man was making a big scene and getting in his face. Eiji came out of nowhere and tried to defuse the situation. 

“I wasn't trying to touch your fiancé, old man!” Ash shouted trying to push the other man away from him. 

“Hey hey! I think it was just a misunderstanding-” Eiji tried.

“Oh it's no misunderstanding! This boy tried to hit on my fiancé, I could see it all the way across the room!”

Among all this yelling, Yuuri just stood there watching this whole encounter go down. Thankfully Eiji resolved the situation within a couple minutes. Victor and Ash involuntarily exchanged apologies and the two pairs went about their evenings.

  
  


Sitting in a corner of the room, Endeavor observed his surroundings with an unamused look on his face. He watched as Hawks dealt with some delinquents near the refreshment table and he watched two couples resolve whatever issue they had. With him were two quiet young men, one with leak hair and another with bi colored hair. They didn't talk much which he appreciated. 

“I can't believe my son is wearing a cat maid outfit. . . “ he said to himself.

  
  


“So you’re a hero of some sorts?” the man across from Hawks asked. It was the same person from before.  
  


“Yeah,” he took a sip of his punch. “I’m ranked second in the hero industry, Hawks. The angry looking guy in the corner over there,” he pointed at Endeavor who quirked an eyebrow upwards in question. “Endeavor, he’s number one.”

“I see. So you rank each other like in the detective industry, as should be expected. I am L, the number one ranked detective in the world.” 

Hawks let out a small ‘hmph’ sound, “That’s quite the title.”

“As is yours.” L replied, unblinkingly. 

  
  


All Might approached the corner. “Endeavor! How’re you doing, buddy?” he said enthusiastically. Endeavor glared at him.

“Swimmingly,” he replied with a sarcastic tone. All Might gave a hearty laugh. 

“Great to know you're enjoying my party! Would you like a drink?” All Might asked as he called over one of the students from 1A. “Recovery Girl makes a mean eggnog,” he winked and smiled brightly. 

“Thanks for the offer but I'll pass,” Endeavor said as he stood up and stomped off towards All Might’s kitchen.

  
  


“It was nice talking to you, but I’ll be on my way.” Hawks said as he stood up.  
  
“Likewise” L replied. 

Hawks made his way to the stairs at the other side of the room. Along the way he heard little bits of conversations; the most interesting was between the two who had gotten into a fight earlier and almost destroyed the refreshment table.   
  
“Well that’s interesting . . .'' he mumbled to himself as he got to the top of the stairs. When he took a turn to go to the bathroom he saw smoke coming from under the door and heard a muffled conversation. He sighed and shook his head disappointedly.  
  
Hawks opened the door, “Okay I’ll need your names and why you’re smoking in-” he was interrupted, yet again, by an Italian man yelling at two younger people in the back.  
  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BROUGHT WEED TO A CHRISTMAS PARTY? I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS NARANCIA- I EXPECTED THIS FROM MISTA BUT NOT FROM YOU!”

Hawks stood there for a moment, slightly confused and then closed the bathroom door. He decided to walk back downstairs. He went towards the kitchen and on the way, saw that Chuuya and Dazai were also heading that direction. 

As Endeavor was silently watching the scene unfold before him in All Might's kitchen, people started crowding around the entrance to see what the commotion is about. An angry Chinese man was shouting at a blonde boy and the blonde was ordering a black haired boy to get behind him. 

Suddenly the Chinese man reached behind him and yanks a knife out of a knife block, turned around and charged at the pair. “FOR SHORTER!!!” He yelled.

“Ash!” the raven haired boy exclaimed before ‘Ash’ pulled out a gun from his pocket and shot at the Chinese man. 

At that moment Hawks used his fierce wings quirk to knock the knife and the gun away from the people. He noticed that the Chinese man had been shot in the foot.  
  


“Endeavor, can you find Recovery Girl so she can fix that wound?” Without waiting a moment, Endeavor did as asked. Hawks walked over to the weapons and picked them up, making sure they were far away from the people who used them.  
  
“What’s your name?” He asked the blonde. 

“. . . Ash.” He looked like he was trying to keep the Japanese kid behind him out of danger when he shot, in Hawks’ opinion.

He looked at the person who was shot, lying on the floor. “What’s his name?” 

“Lao.” Ash glanced at Lao with a remorseful look on his face.

“You’re lucky that you shot him in the leg, rather than anywhere fatal, you’d be going to jail for that.”

Ash didn’t say anything to that. He grabbed the raven haired boy and left. Likely to get away from the attacker.

As he did so, Endeavor walked up with Recovery Girl behind him. She bent down and healed Lao, which of course used up what energy he had at the moment.

“We should end the party here,” Hawks said, seeing that All Might was standing at the entrance of his kitchen.   
  


“That would be best, huh?” All Might looked sad that his party had to end so soon.

Further towards the exit of the kitchen, L was holding up his phone to his ear. “Yes hello, this is L, I’d like to get a squad over here to collect people.” He paused, assumingly to let the person on the other side speak. “Well, currently Mariah Carrey’s ‘All I Want For Christmas is You’ is playing, bass boosted to the point I can’t understand what the lyrics are. Earlier there were some kids fighting each other _on the refreshments table_ , there was a drunk man picking a fight. I currently smell weed coming from I assume the upstairs bathroom, and now there’s a man who’s been shot for pulling a knife.” He paused again. “Yes of course, 521 Saint. Albert St. 6572. And remember to secure the area first.”

  
  


* * * * * * * *

  
  


“ . . . And that’s why we were running.” Gen said, as he finished up the story he was telling the police officer who was in charge of questioning everyone. 

She writes down some things on the notepad she has. “Alright, you’re free to go. Have a pleasant night.” She says.

“I knew it.” Senku grumbles as they walk down the street. “This was a mistake. I knew it the second we walked into that house. We barely even knew the host!” 

“Well at least we entertained ourselves for the evening. . .” Gen said as he absently examines his nails. “Besides, next time there's a holiday we can just host our own.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have at least glanced at what I have been working on, do NOT question why I spent the four hours on this and not the thing that I have not touched since september.
> 
> . . .
> 
> I'm working on it I swear : )
> 
> \- Ceriphrix
> 
> They're lying ;) 
> 
> \- Alice


End file.
